The Present
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: Destial oneshot fluff. Castiel is given a box. He does not know what is inside it or why it's tied up. But if Dean gave it to him, then it's important.


**_Quick A/N_**: Whoo! Second Supernatural story for me! Oneshot fluff. Please review and enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**: If this were mine, then this would be how Dean got Cas to spit out all of the souls back into purgatory. But it isn't.

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at the box Dean had handed to him. Dean was very flustered when he gave the box to him, which is very unlike him, and left before Castiel could ask why, mumbling about wanting a drink. He stared at the box, beige like his trench-coat with a white ribbon tied around it. His head tilted, a reflex he had developed since he had arrived in the human world and faced with something odd. What exactly was the purpose of this box?<p>

He would have opened it, but it was tied up for some reason. Did that mean he was not supposed to open it? Perhaps Dean had given him this box to guard it. Maybe something inside the box is demonic and supernatural, something that can potentially harm humans if in wrong hands. A weapon of sorts? But he felt nothing evil emanate from the box. What was inside it then and why was it given to him? He was not new to this human trait called curiosity and he knew that being "curious" was not acceptable for any angel. But he's done so much already that is disapproved of from his brothers and sisters.

He had rebelled against Heaven, his brothers, and his father. He turned his back to them and sided with a man who didn't believe in the wills of Heaven. Falling...he began to develop human emotions. How did humans handle these turbulent emotions that swelled and expanded like an ever growing incurable cancer. Curiosity was like an itch he had a desperate need to be scratched. Castiel would have asked Dean, but he had learned first hand not to talk with Dean while he inebriated himself. "Cas, I need you to stop cockblockin' me man." were the words told to him, though he didn't understand how poultry was involved.

Asking Sam would have to do for now. He closed his eyes, pinpointing Sam's soul inside the motel room and ready to appear inside. Eyes still closed, Castiel searched for Dean's soul. It did not take him long to find it shining brightly in a bar a few miles down from their motel. Even blind, Castiel would always be able to find Dean's soul. Dean Winchester may have a foul mouth, may be violent, commit debaucheries, and drink heavily, but his soul outshone others greatly with surprising purity. Castiel always marveled it while he looked into Dean's jade green eyes. Eyes are indeed windows to the soul.

He looked at Dean's soul for a bit longer, seeing another soul beside his and he knew very well that it was perhaps a woman. Why was it that there was a lurch on his stomach seeing Dean with a woman? It is very uncomfortable. There are other strange symptoms that have plagued him and all revolve around Dean. Perhaps he had more questions for Sam to answer. He flew to Sam, though the two brothers called it "popping in." He appeared in front of Sam, who is sitting at a table and using his laptop for research on their current hunt. "Sam." he acknowledged and watched the taller Winchester jump in his seat in alarm.

"Cas! Don't...you gotta stop just popping in like that." Sam said and leaned back in his chair. Castiel rolled his eyes, a gesture he learned from watching Sam and had found himself imitating it as well. He held the box Dean gave to him and placed it down on the table, Sam eyeing it with arched eyebrows.

"Erm...what's the occasion Cas?" he said with a half smile. "It's not even my birthday." Castiel's head tilted. Was this another reference that he would never understand? He learned first hand of human's "humor" which differed greatly to that of Uriel's humor. "I do not understand. What does a birthday have to do with this?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a present Cas. You give them to people." They stared at each other a few seconds longer and Sam sighs. "Usually to someone you care about."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "Did someone give this to you? Who?"

"Dean." Castiel said and took hold of the box, ignoring Sam's raised eyebrows and shocked expression. Dean had given him a 'present.' Castiel eyed it with a better understanding now. Dean had given this to him and had acted strangely uncharacteristic for it. Dean had given him something because...Dean cared for him. He doesn't understand the need for such acts, but there is a heat radiating in his chest that had pleased him at the thought.

"Dean gave you a present?" Sam said incrediously, crossing his arms.

"I believe I've already stated that."

"Well, what did he give you?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't open it?"

"I didn't think I was supposed to. It is tied up for a reason."

"What? The ribbon? It's just decoration Cas." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the box. His hand tugged at the bow, but Sam shot up from his chair and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You know what? Don't answer that Cas, it was rhetorical." Sam smiled. "You should go to Dean and open it in front of him."

"Alright then."

"Oh wait! There's...just one more thing." Sam said and patted Castiel's back.

* * *

><p>Before Castiel could speak, Dean spun on the bar stool and faced him. "Cas, you can't just pop up in pu-" his words died in his mouth when Dean saw the present in his arms. He closed his mouth, glared at Castiel, and rose from the stool to stand in front of him. "What the hell are you doing with that?" he whispered and crossed his arms.<p>

"Dean, we need to talk about this." Cas said and raised the box. Both men ignored the stares of several of the bar patrons, too busy having a stare down of wills. Dean's look clearly stating for Castiel to leave and was not willing to talk about the present. Castiel stared back in defiance, he was not willing to back down til they talked. Dean sighed, grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged him out of the bar. The air outside was brisk for November, the parking lot empty other then cars. Dean took Castiel to the black Chevy Impala that Dean affectionately calls his "baby."

Dean finally came to a stop and let his arm go, leaning on the car door. "Would you explain this to me?" Castiel said, holding the present out as if Dean didn't know what they were talking about.

"Cas...it's obvious why." Dean said, crossing his arms and looking away. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and stepped closer to Dean despite the awareness of Dean's discomfort.

"I want to hear it from you. The reason for this?"

Dean stared down at the ground. "It's for you. My way of sayin' thanks." He coughs into his knuckles and refuses to look at Castiel in the eye. "For everything you've done for me. And for Sammy too."

Castiel cast his gaze downward to the box and felt his grip on it tighten.

"This a..._reward_? This is a _reward_ for what I have done?" Castiel did not mean to raise his voice, but it had.

In a way, the present was an insult to the angel. Is this how Dean chose to thank him for all that he's done? Angels never did see the worth of material possessions. Human tying themselves down to something really so insignificant and trivial. And Dean believed that was a way to thank him for all he's done? For rebelling, turning his back against his family, and had to have killed many of his sibilings. He had done so much, changed so much, and it was always for Dean's sake. Dean finally looked up and his eyes widened when it meet with Castiel's, no doubt seeing or sensing his anger.

"It-it...I didn't mean it like that." Dean said, looking apologetic. Somewhere inside of Castiel, an organ lurched in his chest when he looked at Dean. He was getting frighteningly more and more accustomed to this, a clear sign of how much his grace had fallen. But he was also aware of how Dean was the only human that have affected him as such.

Castiel took in deep breathes, calming himself. It was not entirely Dean's fault and Castiel knew that he had meant well, if a bit misguided. It was considered a nice gesture here on Earth, so he cannot be entirely made at him. _ 'Just explain to him.' _he thought.

"Dean, I do not need a gift. I do not need material possessions for what I've done. I did it all for you. I do it for you and I do not need this," he put the box down on the hood of the Impala. "for thanks." Castiel stepped closer to Dean.

Dean stared at Castiel, confused and perhaps a bit impatient with the angel. "What do you want then?"

Remembering Sam's advice, Castiel stepped closer into Dean's personal space. He knew that Dean wasn't one to step down when Castiel confronted him so close. "I just want..." Castiel started, but decided to go ahead and show Dean.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deans, feeling the hunter tense suddenly from it. A pang of worry cut through Castiel and he was ready to pull away, an apology already forming in his mind. But Dean wrapped his arm around the angel's waist and pulled him closer, kissing him back feverishly. Castiel was very clumsy at this. He was only told by Sam that he just needed their lips to touch and the rest will go, as he said, "naturally." But he didn't expect his bottom lip sucked upon, how every fiber of his vessel feeling alive with jolts, or how that he can taste Dean on his tongue and enjoyed it. It was exhilarating, frightening.

Dean pulled away, leaving Castiel to let out a whimper from his throat. He didn't realize that he was breathing heavily, that his bottom lip felt numb from being nibbled, or how his fingers were in Dean's hair. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, looking further into his stunning soul. There was a reason for him to rebel and he was looking at him.

"Cas," Dean whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. "that all you wanted?" Dean gave him his coy half smile. Castiel glanced at Dean's lips, wanting them to touch him on parts other then his own lips. "Yes there is." he said.

Somewhere, Sam looks at a sudden tect message from Dean. Several words were missing letters, as though written in a hast, and it was brief. But the message was clear that Dean was getting another room and he'll see him in the morning. With a knowing smile, he put his cellphone away and Sam went back to his laptop.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> What's in the box? I have no idea. trust me, I've tried to think up what Dean gave Castiel, but I haven't the faintest. What do you give an Angel of the Lord? A tie? A gift card to Barnes & Nobles? Not a clue. But does it really matter? No, not really.


End file.
